


Malfunctioning

by aohatsu



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/pseuds/aohatsu
Summary: Tony is a mechanical engineering genius.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Malfunctioning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



Tony takes a tentative step into the very blue, larger-on-the-inside-than-it-is-on-the-outside _police box_ , of all things, but the alternative seems to be standing in the middle of space for eternity.

A woman in a trench coat slides out from beneath a desk, a wrench in-hand and colorful wires sticking out everywhere.

“Oh, good, you’re here.”

“Excuse me?”

“Oh, the TARDIS is having a bit of a malfunction. You’re here to fix it, _if_ you’re up to the challenge.”

Tony doesn’t know what a TARDIS is, but if that woman sticks that wrench anywhere near that motherboard—

“Alright, first, lose the wrench.”


End file.
